List of Past Regional Leagues
Once the League leaves a region, its Gyms are no longer open for members to challenge. This page is a list of past regions' Gym, Elite, and Champion teams for reference purposes. Indigo League (Kanto) Pewter Gym Leader: Brock Special Prize: Boulder Badge Canon Team: *lv. 6 Geodude *lv. 8 Geodude *lv. 10 Onix Senior Team: *lv. 15 shiny Geodude *lv. 16 Rhyhorn *lv. 18 Onix Cerulean Gym Leader: Misty Special Prize: Cascade Badge Canon Team: *lv. 18 Staryu *lv. 20 Krabby *lv. 21 Starmie Senior Team: *lv. 25 Starmie *lv. 28 Cloyster *lv. 30 Gyarados *lv. 30 shiny Lapras Vermillion Gym Leader: Lt. Surge Special Prize: Thunder Badge Canon Team: *lv. 21 Voltorb *lv. 18 Pikachu *lv. 24 Raichu Senior Team: *lv. 30 shiny Magneton *lv. 32 Jolteon *lv. 34 Raichu Celadon Gym Leader: Erika Special Prize: Rainbow Badge Canon Team: *lv. 23 Tangela *lv. 24 Victreebel *lv. 25 Vileplume Senior Team: *lv. 30 shiny Leafeon *lv. 32 Jumpluff *lv. 32Shiftry *lv. 32 Exeggutor Saffron Gym Leader: Sabrina Special Prize: Marsh Badge Canon Team: *lv. 24 Venomoth *lv. 25 Abra *lv. 26 Kadabra Senior Team: *lv. 33 shiny Slowking *lv. 33 Gallade *lv. 34 Jynx *lv. 35 Alakazam Fuchsia Gym Leader: Koga Special Prize: Soul Badge Canon Team: *lv. 25 Golbat *lv. 26 Grimer *lv. 27 Koffing Senior Team: *lv. 37 shiny Venomoth *lv. 37 Muk *lv. 39 Butterfree *lv. 40 Weezing Cinnabar Gym Leader: Blaine Special Prize: Volcano Badge Canon Team: *lv. 35 Growlithe *lv. 36 Ponyta *lv. 37 Ninetales Senior Team: *lv. 43 shiny Macargo *lv. 45 Houndoom *lv. 45 Magmar Viridian Gym Leader: Giovanni Special Prize: Earth Badge Canon Team: *lv. 43 Dugtrio *lv. 44 Nidoqueen *lv. 45 Nidoking *lv. 46 Rhydon Senior Team: *lv. 49 shiny Kangaskhan *lv. 50 Persian *lv. 50 Steelix *lv. 51 Gliscor *lv. 52 shiny Nidoking Indigo Plateau Special Prize: Kanto Pokémon League Medal Lorelei: *lv. 54 Dewgong *lv. 53 Cloyster *lv. 54 Slowbro *lv. 56 Jynx *lv. 56 Lapras Bruno: *lv. 53 Onix *lv. 55 Hitmonchan *lv. 55 Hitmonlee *lv. 56 Onix *lv. 58 Machamp Agatha: *lv. 56 Gengar *lv. 56 Golbat *lv. 55 Haunter *lv. 56 Arbok *lv. 60 Gengar Lance: *lv. 58 Gyarados *lv. 56 Dragonair *lv. 56 Dragonair *lv. 60 Aerodactyl *lv. 62 Dragonite Green/Gary Oak: *lv. 61 Pidgeot *lv. 59 Alakazam *lv. 61 Rhydon *lv. 61 Gyarados *lv. 63 Arcanine *lv. 65 Venusaur Johto League Violet Gym Leader: Falkner Special Prize: Zephyr Badge Canon Team: *lv. 9 Pidgey *lv. 10 Hoothoot *lv. 13 Pidgeotto Senior Team: *lv. 16 Murkrow *lv. 18 Wingull *lv. 20 Skarmory Azalea Gym Leader: Bugsy Special Prize: Hive Badge Canon Team: *lv. 15 Metapod *lv. 15 Kakuna *lv. 17 Scyther Senior Team: *lv. 19 Spinarak *lv. 22 Ledyba *lv. 24 Beedrill Goldenrod Gym Leader: Whitney Special Prize: Plain Badge Canon Team: *lv. 18 Clefairy *lv. 20 Miltank *lv. 21 Clefable Senior Team: *lv. 23 Clefable *lv. 25 Delcatty *lv. 28 Miltank Ecruteak Gym Leader: Morty Special Prize: Fog Badge Canon Team: *lv. 21 Gastly *lv. 21 Haunter *lv. 23 Haunter *lv. 25 Gengar Senior Team: *lv. 23 Haunter *lv. 25 Shuppet *lv. 26 Gengar *lv. 29 Drifblim Olivine Gym Leader: Jasmine Special Prize: Mineral Badge Canon Team: *lv. 30 Magnemite *lv. 30 Magnemite *lv. 35 Steelix Senior Team: *lv. 38 Steelix *lv. 40 Skarmory *lv. 42 Empoleon Cianwood Gym Leader: Chuck Special Prize: Storm Badge Canon Team: *lv. 33 Primape *lv. 34 Gallade *lv. 35 Poliwrath Senior Team: *lv. 40 Poliwrath *lv. 43 Toxicroak *lv. 45 Heracross Mahogany Gym Leader: Pryce Special Prize: Glacier Badge Canon Team: *lv. 34 Dewgong *lv. 35 Jynx *lv. 37 Piloswine Senior Team: *lv. 45 Froslass *lv. 47 Abomasnow *lv. 50 Mamoswine Blackthorn Gym Leader: Clair Special Prize: Rising Badge Canon Team: *lv. 38 Gyarados *lv. 38 Dragonair *lv. 38 Dragonair *lv. 41 Kingdra Senior Team: *lv. 52 Charizard *lv. 52 Aerodactyl *lv. 56 Kingdra *lv. 60 Dragonite Indigo Plateau Special Prize: Johto Pokémon League Medal Will: *lv. 40 Xatu *lv. 41 Jynx *lv. 41 Slowbro *lv. 41 Exeggutor *lv. 42 Xatu Koga: *lv. 40 Ariados *lv. 41 Venomoth *lv. 42 Muk *lv. 43 Forretress *lv. 44 Crobat Bruno: *lv. 42 Hitmontop *lv. 42 Hitmonlee *lv. 42 Hitmonchan *lv. 43 Onix *lv. 46 Machamp Karen: *lv. 42 Umbreon *lv. 42 Vileplume *lv. 44 Murkrow *lv. 45 Gengar *lv. 47 Houndoom Lance: *lv. 46 Gyarados *lv. 49 Dragonite *lv. 49 Dragonite *lv. 48 Aerodactyl *lv. 48 Charizard *lv. 50 Dragonite Orange Crew Mikan Gym Leader: Cissy Special Prize: Coral-Eye Badge Team: *lv. 23 Seadra *lv. 23 Seaking *lv. 25 Blastoise Navel Gym Leader: Danny Special Prize: Sea Ruby Badge Team: *lv. 28 Nidoqueen *lv. 28 Machoke *lv. 30 Scyther Trovita Gym Leader: Rudy Special Prize: Spike Shell Badge Team: *lv. 31 Dewgong *lv. 33 Electabuzz *lv. 33 Exeggutor *lv. 35 Starmie Kumquat Gym Leader: Luana Special Prize: Jade Star Badge Team: *lv. 36 Pidgeot *lv. 38 Ninetales *lv. 38 Alakazam *lv. 40 Marowak Pummelo Stadium Head Leader: Drake Special Prize: Orange League Winner's Trophy Team: *lv. 42 Venusaur *lv. 42 Electabuzz *lv. 44 Gengar *lv. 46 Onix *lv. 48 Ditto *lv. 50 Dragonite Category:lists